Cotidiano
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Sete drabbles com situações vividas na família Granger Prince ao longo dos anos.


**Todos os personagens da saga Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito menos a mim.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione desabou na cama, estava cansada.

O bebê berrava nos braços de Gina. A medibruxa depois de verificar se a criança era perfeita enrolou-a numa manta e entregou-a a Severo que estava estático.

- É uma menina – Gina falou.

Emocionado ele recebeu a pequena em seus braços.

- Qual será o nome dela? - A ruiva perguntou.

- Eileen – foi a exausta Hermione quem respondeu.

Severo olhou da filha para a esposa na cama.

- Eileen Granger Prince – ela completou.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Uóóóóóóóó – era o som que vinha da cozinha, um som de barítono. Severo Snape imitando aviãzinho com uma colher repleta de papinha. O aeroporto? A boca fechada de Eileen. - Abra boca minha filha! – ele pediu já sem paciência.

A menina assustou-se com a voz do pai e começou a berrar.

- Severo! - Hermione gritou do banheiro.

Snape tratou de levantar e pegar a filha no colo.

- Não chore, por favor, não chore, papai não fará mais isso – ele falou sacolejando-a com carinho e alisando as pequenas costas.

oooOOoooOOooo

Domingo de manhã, um dia perfeito para Snape sentar e ler o jornal.

- Papai – era voz de sua filha.

- Diga – ele falou escondido atrás do Profeta Diário.

- Olhe papai - Eileen pediu.

Quando Severo abaixou o jornal seus olhos se arregalaram. A menina estava nua puxando um pequeno pelo pubiano que começava a crescer na área genital.

- HERMIONE! - Foi o que saiu da boca do enrubescido homem quando ele levantou num pulo e rumou para a cozinha.

OooOOoooOOooo

A melodia que passeava pelo salão entre os convidados era perfeita.

Severo estava de braços dados com Hermione quando Eileen surgiu vestida como uma princesa, sua princesa.

A linda tiara no alto da cabeça, os cabelos negros e cacheados soltos e a pele branca coberta por um vestido tomara-que-caia.

A jovem sentou na cadeira arrumada especialmente para ela e ouviu o cerimonial.

Quando a voz do narrador cessou Severo aproximou-se e a tirou para dançar.

Sua filha estava fazendo quinze anos.

Emocionado ele a conduzia pelo salão enquanto Hermione chorava observando os dois.

- Minha princesa – ele falou para ela.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Severo calma, nada de ficar aterrorizando ninguém – Hermione o advertiu enquanto arrumava a mesa do lanche.

O antigo Professor de Poções andava de um lado para o outro pela cozinha.

- Mãe! - Eileen chamou, sabiamente por Hermione, ao entrar em casa.

A mulher dirigiu-se para sala seguida de Severo. Ao chegarem ao local encontraram a filha de mãos dadas com um tímido rapaz.

Snape deu um passo à frente e perguntou com o pior que ele tinha:

- Sua graça meu rapaz?

O acuado jovem respondeu:

- Sirius Lovegood Longbottom.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Eileen Granger Prince!

O homem a chamou para que ela pudesse receber seu diploma.

A jovem levantou sorridente acenando para todos que ali estavam apreciando o momento.

Ao subir ela deu um beijo no professor e pegou o canudo, estava se formando pela Universidade Bruxa de Cambridge.

Quando a cerimônia terminou todos vieram parabenizá-la. O namorado, com um carinho é claro.

- Parabéns amor – o rapaz falou após beijá-la.

- Aham – um pigarro.

Sirius olhou para trás, era o futuro sogro.

- Posso? - Snape perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

oooOOoooOOooo

O grande dia havia chegado: o casamento de Eileen.

Snape estava nervoso andando de um lado para o outro quando sua filha chegou.

Era um sítio, um grande e belo sítio.

Severo viu todos se levantarem. Hermione ajeitou a gravata dele e deu-lhe um beijo.

A música começou a tocar e quando ele olhou para o lado encontrou Eileen.

- Vamos pai – ela falou esperando-o.

As pernas de Severo bambearam, mas ergueu seu braço e entrelaçou-o ao da filha.

O ex-Comensal da Morte era o mais orgulhoso dos homens.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Espero que gostem e aguardo reviews;***

**Eu sempre tenho a impressão de que o ffnet come pontos e vírgulas ¬¬**


End file.
